Love From a Distance
by Rhaenrya Targaryen
Summary: Advice Aislinn gives to Donia to bring her out of her misery over Keenan. They form a friendship yet they feel more.
1. Chapter 1

Love From a Distance

"Donia!" Aislinn yelled. "I know you're here." Donia was enfuriated and jealous with rage over Aislinn. She was queen and accepted in the court of warmth. Summer. While Donia was left to be Ice Cold. Aislinn was Keenan's chosen. He loved her while he fondly looked upon Aislinn. Aislinn and him spent a lot of time together. The thing she envied most.

"Why should I speak to you?" Donia asked with fury. "You have him. You have the position that everyone would want. You have knowledge that I love him. You took him from me with your ways. You took him from me with your annoying destiny!"

"But I never wanted it Donia. I came to help you and Keenan. I don't love Keenan. I love Seth." Aislinn replied sighing. "I want you and Keenan to be happy. Keenan is just as miserable as you. Think of me coming on behalf of friendship. It was you who helped make the arrangement where I can still see Seth and rule along side Keenan. I have a debt to you." Aislinn took Donia's cold hand. Donia started sobbing.

"Tell me something. How are you going to help?" Donia said. "Everytime Keenan and I touch, my court weakens. My court will not survive if I decide to be with Keenan. I have to think politics here. We cannot even unite as one. For winter and summer would face a defeat towards the Dark Court and the High Court. It would be chaos with out Winter and Summer."

Aislinn pondered Donia's words for a moment. It wasn't that simple. She could not just abruptly bring two deadly opposites together because of love. Love is fantastic but it would ruin everything politically. "Who said you even had to touch?" Aislinn asked.

"How can you love someone if you can't even touch them?" Donia asked thinking that Aislinn's remark a moment ago was rather idiotic.

"I mean, Seth is at the High Court right now, but I still love him. You can love someone from a distance Donia. Love doesn't need to declare itself physically. Don't get me wrong… its great if you can get physical but its ok to love someone without touch."

"So you are saying that I can love Keenan. I can say I love Keenan. My court won't be affected if I do. Yet I wish I could hold Keenan."

"Maybe in time." Aislinn said. "I honestly wish this was not my destiny. Donia, I wanted this to be your destiny. I see the way you look at Keenan. I see the way Keenan looks at you. It should have been you."

Donia smiled. Aislinn was someone she was no longer jealous of. She didn't hate her. She actually thought Aislinn could be her friend. Maybe having Aislinn around wouldn't make her life lonely anymore.

Hours passed, Aislinn was ready to depart. "It was really nice talking to you, Donia." Aislinn smiled.

"Absolutely." Donia smiled. "Feel free to visit anytime." Donia smiled. For her new friend was formed out of her jealousy for her even though there was nothing to be jealous of because Aislinn does not have any feelings for Keenan except in a platonic way.


	2. Friendship into more

"Let me get this straight," Donia said, "if Seth's gone, and you don't love Keenan...?" Donia's voice trailed off before she could finish her sentence. She was secretly jealous of Aislinn before they actually struck a friendship. Aislinn always seemed to get what she wanted with minimal work, where Donia had to constantly push her limits only to get the scraps of life. It just wasn't fair that Aislinn could so easily brush this situation off.

"He's all yours, Don," Aislinn replied dismissively. She didn't show the side of herself that still pined for Seth, because the side of her that was still hopelessly in love hurt too much to dwell upon for too long.

"I'm kind of over him. Keenan, I mean," Donia said, unconsciously stiffing up at the thought of Keenan. She was so distraught over these conflicting feelings directed towards Keenan that she didn't even correct herself when she accidentally used Aislinn's mortal-influenced speech. On one hand, Keenan hurt her in the past and the devastating consequences of his actions still loomed over her. She silently accepted that their relationship was damaged beyond repair. But Aislinn...Donia ran a finger through her white as snow blonde hair. She wasn't sure where their relationship stood. Donia knew that she and Aislinn were at least friends.

"I see, Aislinn responded blankly. Aislinn looked at Donia with her eyebrows furrowed. Aislinn felt like she might have misunderstood everything about Donia. There was more to Donia than ice, even if they were "friends". Until Aislinn stopped to think about the whole situation, Aislinn never really wondered how much they knew about each other. For the first time, the black haired girl saw all of Donia's stress that she seemed to carry on her shoulders.

"I see, Aislinn responded blankly. Aislinn looked at Donia with her eyebrows furrowed. Aislinn felt like she might have misunderstood everything about Donia. There was more to Donia than ice, even if they were "friends". Until Aislinn stopped to think about the whole situation, Aislinn never really wondered how much they knew about each other. For the first time, the black haired girl saw all of Donia's stress that she seemed to carry on her shoulders.

"You seem tired, Ash," Donia said, using her nickname for the first time in the time they've known each other, "you should stay a few days. You know, to rest. And keep me company." Aislinn smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to stay." Even without admitting to their loneliness, Aislinn and Donia knew how to respond to each other without talking. Aislinn propped herself on to Donia's sofa in her parlor as she looked out the window.

"What's the matter?" Donia asked actually legitimately in a caring way.

"Have you ever just wanted to run away from everything? The courts? The royal stress?" Aislinn asked.

"I have," Donia said. "yet...I can't. Once you're tied to the courts, you can leave."

"I see," Aislinn said. A silence followed her response. "I wish we could run away together." Aislinn mused, blushing at the thought.

"It wouldn't be that horrible." Donia responded, "I'd actually like to run away with you...if I could." Aislinn and Donia smiled at each other.

"I want to thank you Aislinn. You made, no...make me happy after Keenan." Aislinn looked at her with her royal blue eyes casted on Donia. Donia looks back intensely as she casted her ice blue eyes on Aislinn. Donia couldn't help it but lean in and press her mouth on Aislinn's full lips. Aislinn looked at Donia quizzically but yet she realized that they were falling in love. The image of Seth withered away from Aislinn when Donia pressed her lips against hers. Aislinn smiled and returned the kiss planting her lips on Donia.


End file.
